


To fall for a Demon King

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Bride, Demons, Disguise, F/M, Romance, Spirited Away - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Tribute Festival, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse never knew her actions to save a child would catch the eye of the most feared creature in the world. Never did she think a new merchant would find an interest in her from having only bumped into one another. And never would she have known these two were one in the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fall for a Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my friend xTheBigLoserQueenx featuring some of her OCs. All OCs aside from Solstice, Oracle and Napalm belong to her.

**To fall for a Demon King**

**Mythical AU**

**Eclipse/Megatron**

* * *

The calm of the woods would make any who entered feel safe and at peace with nature. But not even the gentle tree folk could be heard as the menace shadow flew overhead. Landing in the shadow of a large birch, his keen red eyes watching the world drenched in light. Megatron refused to remain idle while Optimus' lands spread. If balance was the will of Primus, let it be made in war. He had sent agents across the barren lands into the deepest oceans to claim lands and muster followers, steal resources and find chinks in the sculpted armour of the Prime's army. And never one to rely solely on his forces, Megatron took to the skies in search of battle and conquest.

The demon lord's thoughts were distracted to that of a giggling youth. Turning to the innocent laughter, he spied a young human boy chasing what appeared to be a little fairy. Imputent child, distracted by such fancy when he was stalked. In the brush lining the clearing, Megatron easily picked out the insectoid. The child should've known better than to venture far from his kin.

"Eject! Come here this instant!!" the sudden call of a woman turned his gaze to another. Running up to the child was a young woman. Long brown hair, fair skin, average height and increadibly angry at the child. "You cannot just run off like that," she knelt before the child, taking his hands and tried to explain why he had done something wrong. Megatron turned to the insectoid, watching the bug salivate at the additional meal to come his way.

The child spotted the insect over the woman's shoulder, a shrill scream triggered his charge while the woman desperately kept the child close to her, rolling out of the insects path. Megatron took a seat, it was interesting and entertaining to watch humans try to fight and fail against his forces and the creatures of magic. This would certainly be delightful distraction.

The insect stopped his charge, cornering the woman and child in a menacing jitter and twitching. It's mandibles twitched as it approached them.

"Give me the child, and you'll live," Megatron scoffed, both in contempt since most insects never let a meal run and in spite since most humans would take the path that protects themselves. But a sudden snap caught his attention back. Intriging; the woman took a fallen branch and slapped the insectoid across the face.

"I won't give you this child, nor will you ever take this child!" the woman snapped, holding her weapon firm. Now this was interesting. Megatron leaned forward in interest, watching the insect try again and again try to attack the woman and snag the child. With each slap and snatch of the branch against the insect, a jolt snapped through the demon lord. Such stubbornness, such a fire, how has this woman escaped his gaze?

In a turn, the insect snagged the branch from her hands, snapping it in his jaws. She was now defenceless, having to protect a child. Megatron wondered just what she will do now. She took only a moment to push the child aside of the insectoid charge and pinned her to the tree.

"RUN! GET BACK TO ORACLE!!" she screamed, using what she strength she could muster to keep the bug in place. Angered, the insect turned to her.

"Fine then, I'll eat you!!" the insect snapped its jaws in anger, throwing Eclipse into the tree.

Megatron shifted, preparing to move in when he spied a large tentacle slam into the offending creature. A kraken, of all creatures, advanced on the insect, dwarfing him several times over it couldn't escape his grasping tentacles.

"Eclipse! Are you alright?!" Another woman ran forward, keeping the children back as she attended the brash woman.

Eclipse. That was her name. Megatron rolled the name over his tongue, savouing the taste and feel of it. Perhaps he might indulge this little fancy. See just what kind of woman this Eclipse truly was. Certainly not like most humans, she was unique indeed.

* * *

The insectoid incident hampered her classes excursion, leaving a rather upset class and a depressed Eclipse. She was thankful their kraken guardian wasn't discovered, Oracle and her sisters would've been in a lot of trouble for harbouring him.

Eclipse smiled recalling the first time she had met Napalm, if only by accident. Knowing her fellow teacher and friend had found someone so caring and so attentive with the children made her smile. Eclipse believed there was too much anger and fear for those born of Primus, when in fact they were very much like them. They could love and they could feel.

"Hey Eclipse!!" pulled from her musings, Eclipse smiled as Solstice popped her head into her classroom door. "I've got your order!"

"Oh that's great, you wouldn't mind placing it in that corner for me?" Eclipse had come to like the young courier. She was kind and compassionate, if not a troubling influence on her more rambucteous children, but she was good and always helped out.

"Oh and this is from your father," surprised, Eclipse turned to a small scroll held to her by Solstice. "He caught me on the way here, something about running errands before you come home." Knowing full well her father had told Solstice rather than looking into the sealed scroll, Eclipse accepted and watched her run off again. "Sorry can't stay, got another run! See ya Eclipse!!" Shaking her head, it was any wander if she'd ever find someone willing to put up with her flightiness and spunk. Shaking her head, Eclipse opened the scroll to read its contents.

Her mother needed more medicine, and they needed groceries and to pick up a few parcels. The usual little jobs she did after school. Smiling, she took the scroll and headed out into the market place.

A basket in hand, she moved about the various stalls and collected everything on her father's list. Wondering what to cook for dinner, another villager bumped into her and caused most in her basket to fall out. Before she could snap at the villager, they were gone.

"Are you alright, miss?" the sudden deep rumbling voice caught her off-guard. Looking up, her breath stolen from her at the sight of the man standing over her. He was a giant of a man, short black hair styled back with only the slightest touch of grey peppering the sides of his head. His burgundy eyes were so...alluring, Eclipse froze in place as this new man reached forward and helped her pick up her belongings. Shocked back to her senses, Eclipse moved to collect her things, accepting them with a whispered thank you. "People can be so disrespectful."

"Oh no, it's fine," Eclipse waved her hand, gathering up her basket and groceries. Taking a moment to see the man, he was indeed a giant. Dwarfing her by a good foot and a half. And he wore what looked like merchant's clothings. "Are...you new to the city? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, I am. I've travelled from the North," the man admitted, pulling a small surprised gasp from Eclipse.

"But...isn't that near Kaon?" she asked. Very few merchants even travel that far north, but to travel from there. It was almost unheard of.

"Indeed, but one must do what they can to survivve," he admitted, offering his arm. Finding the gesture strange yet polite, Eclipse couldn't seem to refuse as she looped her own with his and lead him on. He had even taken her basket to hold for her. So polite and charming. She could feel her face heating slightly, most men hadn't shown such chivalry. "Though to meet such a beauty, the journey I would say was worth it." Her blush deepened with his flattery.

Continuing through the market with her new chaparone, Eclipse found speaking with Matthias as easy as speaking with her family. He was so...approachable. They laughed and spoke of themselve and what they had done with their lives. Matthias spoke of his discoveries as a miner as well as his battles as a soldier to his travels as a merchant. Eclipse listened rapted by his stories and recounts that her own seemed lack-luster and dull. She would speak of her family, of how nuturing and teaching lead her to becoming a teacher. She chatted of different times her children drove her up the wall to where they made her feel like the luckiest woman to have teach them. Matthias remained attentive, focusing on her as she spoke. Little did she know it was not her stories that held his attention.

Seeing this woman up close lit a flame within Megatron. Memorising the gentle curve of her face, the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke of her classes. The way her hips swayed as she walked, how her lips pulled into just a tender smile. The blush across her face, dusting her cheeks a ruby red, made the flame blaze brighter. What he wouldn't give to simply take her now. But no, he had to do this right. He wanted no interuptions and wanted her willing. She wasn't just some fling, some floosy to use then cast aside like a piece of parchment.

"We're here," her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, coming to a small dwelling with a roof terrace. It was a simple design, a humble home for a teacher carved from marble and stone. Relenting, he allowed her arm to slip away from his and offered her basket back. But in returning the posession, his hand grasped hers. Unsure of his intent, that ruby blush brightened as a small chaste kiss was planted on her knuckled.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you, Miss?" Eclipse gasped, only realising now she hadn't even introduced herself.

"E-Eclipse. And t-thank you, for helping me...and keeping me company," she murmured, embarrassed by her silly mistake.

"Then perhaps, we could do this again?" Matthias asked. "I find your company a welcome change to my usual lot. Only if you wish to, of course." His eyes locked on hers, something swirling within those blood depths, pulling the words from her.

"I...I'd like that, Matthias," a smirk pulled across thin lips, Matthais bowed and bid her a goodbye. Walking into her home, Eclipse felt her legs grow weak and her heart race. Who was that man? And why did he make her feel like this? A smile pulled across her face regardless, their meeting and conversation bringing a joy she hadn't discovered yet. But for now, she had to attend to dinner and feed her family.

* * *

The next few months had been the best Eclipse could recall. Most days, often after classes, Matthias would meet her at the school halls and would spend the entire afternoon with her. There were times his work called him away but every time he returned he would bring a gift and shower her with attention. She would often times become flustered by his attentions but he always made her feel...feel like she was a goddess. His love and adoration brought out in his small gestures, even the kisses he snuck her while in dark alleyways.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she settled the school stall for the festival. They had almost consemated. Matthias had taken her into a side street, away from prying eyes, claiming her in a deep sensual kiss. His hands were all over her, but the moment she felt his hands raise up her skirt she froze. She wasn't a prostitue; those girls were professionals and flaunted such debauchery on a daily basis, but she was a teacher and had more sense than that.

What came as a surprise was Matthias stopping, checking her in case he had harmed her. After explaining, he had honoured her wish to wait before reclaiming her lips. He had shown more than once he was interested and had promised to make the day he claimed her special.

But when that was was left a mystery. Shaking the thought, she returned her focus to the stall. The children had worked hard to make little gifts for tributes, ranging from necklaces and jewelery to books and pictures they drew. She was proud of their work, displaying them warmed her heart just as it did when the arriving creatures took notice. She had wondered how Oracle was fairing and if Solstice was in the city when a rising crowd called over. Looking up, to her shock and surprise, King Optimus and his fairy wife Elita-One entered the city.

It was rare to see the creature king, often times remaining in Iacon, but to see him here was truely an honour. Some murmured and rumored he journeyed to different cities and villages each year in good will, and if true they were truely blessed to see the seraphim Prime appear. Elita-One, shining in ethereal light, had passed her own stall and found a small bracelet made by one of her girls. Eclipse felt pride as the fairy queen took the bracelet, bowing her head in thanks.

They the excited murmurs and laughter died in a shriek of screams, many people running for safety as a darkness clawed at the ground.

"Megatron," came Optimus' hiss, shielding his wife and blocking the path of the dark king. Eclipse couldn't see, moving from her booth into the crowd gathered. From the small vantage she could get, her heart froze at the sight of the demon. Long horns sprouted from his scalp curving up, a long tail balancing haunched legs. Claws and talons, muscles and darkness, there was no amount of ways to describe the beast before them. "What do you want here?"

"Greeting to you too Optimus," Megatron hissed, his very voice forcing the crowd back. Eclipse remained frozen, something about his voice seemed familiar. "I was under the impression it was the Tribute festival, is it not? I have as much right to be here as you." Striding forward, other dark creatures followed the dark king. Eclipse's eyes jumped to each that followed, all of them recognisable from warnings the Priests and officals handed out. Bombrush, a loyal general in Megatron's army and known as a scourge within the northernlands. Shockwave, a wendigo known for devouring any who strayed too close to his domain. Lugnut, a loyal follower and one of the largest ogres known in the world. Soundwave, a dreaded banshee whose screams destroyed entire cities. Starscream, one of the last few Stimfalide birds in existance and a terror to the Northern mountains. And lastly, Tarn, Megatron's Lich hunter, known for his cruelty and torment before devouring the souls of his victims.

Each posed a threat to the city on their own, but to have them all at once spelled doom for them all. But none moved to attack nor to torment. Even they were bound by the laws set by Primus. As much as humans offered them tribute, they in turn could not harm during the festival.

"You're intentions have always led to the misfortunes of many, nor have you ever participated in the festival before now. What possible want could you have here?" the great angel's wings flared, a warning to the dark creatures. Should any try to violate the sactity of this city or the tribute promise, he would drive them out.

"Just one~" Megatron's red eyes spanned the cowering crowd, until they fell on the one he sort. Moving forward, Optimus ever watching him, the crowd ran and dispersed to leave Eclipse before him. "I choose you as tribute, my dear~" Megatron offered his arm, as he had done the day they met, and the realisation slapped Eclipse like a bag of bricks.

This...Megatron was Matthias?! How could she have known?! The days they spent together. Their chats and conversations. Their...kisses, and hidden raunts. She had done it all with the Demon Lord of the North. She felt sick, she felt weak, her mind reeled over what she had just seen.

"No!" came a scream from the crowd. Airstrike ran forward, shielding his daughter from the demon. "Please, you can't take my daughter!" Eclipse hadn't even seen her family come to the festival. Her mother, Radar, had been too ill to leave her bed. Looking to the crowd, to her shock, her mother was seated on a nearby bench, her siblings Smokebomb and Red Moon tending to her. Her mother's pale face fell stark white and her tired eyes wide at the announcement. Such a shock could kill her! She couldn't let that happen.

"I can and shall, human," Megatron growled, but this was Eclipse's father, he had to tread carefully. "On this day it is my right to claim what I wish."

"But not a human," Optimus hissed, stepping forward. "A human has not been taken as tribute in years! It goes against the very nature of the agreement!"

"I recall no such clause. In fact, I know rather well that Bombrush's own son took a human as tribute three years back. It is not uncommon, you simply wish it not to happen," Megatron's admission shocked many, turning to his general to find the sly smirk confirming his claim. Many panicked, if one monster could claim a human as tribute what would stop another? Megatron, however, turned back to Eclipse, watching her wrestle with her thoughts. Regardles of her own choices, the day demanded his request fulfilled. "And you know full well the consequences of my demands being neglected. Is that what you want Optimus?"

Optimus was now tired. He could do nothing to stop this. There was no way to avoid this. Primus' decree was clear. And despite the danger it posed to this woman, he could not defend her. Eclipse watched as the angel's wings drooped, defeated. Megatron had won. Airstrike refused to release his daughter, begging anyone to help them, to stop Megatron from taking her. Eclipse knew she couldn't escape this, holding her father for as long as she could before a giant clawed hand grasped her shoulders.

Megatron, despite the depressing scene before him, managed to gently coax Eclipse from her father's grip, villagers tending to the distraught man as he watched his daughter rise into the arms of a demon. Walking by Optimus, a smirk shot just to spite him, Megatron walked away as an entire city mourned Eclipse.

"P-please...my family...my mother," Eclipse turned to the demon, seeing the face of the man she had fallen deeply for. "You know she's sick...this...she might..." Despite what had happened, Megatron's hand raising her chin was as gentle as he had been while human.

"I have arranged for my alchemist to provide her a strong medicine, strong enough to strength her, perhaps even heal her," her eyes widened. He...he had done that for her.

"Arrange perhaps, but I offered you the suggestion," speaking for the first time she had seen him, Eclipse turned to Bombrush. The hulking ogre smirked, watching Megatron huff yet not deny his claim. "Don't worry my dear, your family will be looked after. Megatron never goes back on his word."

Eclipse wasn't sure how to feel now. Megatron, the demon king, had lied to her, concealed his true identity and was now taking her away from all she knew and loved. And yet, he had never concealed his true intentions or approaches, even going as far as to keep her family healthy. She had no idea what else she would do and that unknown frightened her.

Just what did you future hold, as she was spirited away by a demon.


End file.
